


A Joker's Weakness: Makoto Niijima

by RyanoftheAbyss



Category: Persona 5, Persona Series
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-22
Updated: 2019-04-08
Packaged: 2019-05-10 06:04:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 13,781
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14731344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RyanoftheAbyss/pseuds/RyanoftheAbyss
Summary: Ren never realized it was possible, but it turns out his girlfriend is his biggest weakness. In more ways than one. And a certain someone is taking note of every single one...(First chapter is a reposting from my "Tales of a Queen and her Joker" series. Everything after is brand new.)





	1. Weakness #1

If Ren were to admit one thing about himself, it was the fact that he kept his composure at all times. He had always been someone who was able to control his emotions rather well, but ever since awakening as Joker it only got easier. That side of him taking on all necessary flourishes of action and such within the metaverse, while his normal self-remained calm and stoic. Even in the most taxing of moments, he managed to keep his cool and not let anything take him off guard. Nothing could break his defenses!  
  
...Except seeing his girlfriend in a bikini for the first time.  
  
It was Futaba's beach day and Ren was ready to help out their newest friend without hesitation. He knew she needed as much support as possible and thus planned to do whatever was needed to help her out. Thus he waited alongside his fellow male Phantom Thieves for the girls to come out with Futaba underneath a parasol. The trio waiting for the girls to finish changing so they could start their little "operation."   
  
Ren calmly listened in as Ryuji commented about how packed the beach was while Yusuke was looking for inspiration for his next art piece. Even looking to the heated Ryuji for a moment. Ren all the while was pressing a cola can against his neck and forehead to try and stay cool. Once they started moving then they'd likely feel a bit cooler, but for the time being, they needed to-  
  
"Sorry for the wait."   
  
_'Huh. Timing.'_  Ren thought to himself before the trio turned their heads. Just when he was starting to wonder where they were lo and behold they finished up. The three males standing up to approach the spot they heard the girls coming from. In that moment for the first time in a while, Ren's defenses were blown apart.  
  
As expected Ann was quite beautiful in her flower print bikini, but that was nothing new. Ren was already aware of things like that as he helped her during some of the photo shoots. What did, however, knock the air out of his chest was his girlfriend. While they had only been dating for about a month or so, seeing her in this state left him speechless.   
  
_'Holy shit.'_ He thought while gazing at the brunette before him. Unable to take his eyes off her as she stood there in a white bikini top with a ribbon tied in the front, and the bottom piece shaped more like a skirt that hugged her hips. Her skin was somewhat pale as expected but it didn't bother him. In fact, her complexion alongside the swimsuit itself only made his throat go even more dry as it fit her perfectly; this being the first time he ever saw so much of her skin. Only one other thought coming to mind that shook him to his core.  _'Holy shit I'm dating a goddess...'_  
  
"Ren? Are you okay?" The dark haired boy tensed up a bit as Makoto spoke to him. He had spent so long gazing at her that he hadn't realized that Ann was teasing Ryuji about his reaction to her; recognizing that he had to respond to make sure no one knew what he was doing while also pushing down a blush forming on his cheeks.  
  
"Are we missing one?" Ren asked quickly while cursing himself. Questioning if anyone heard his voice crack for a moment; looking around as a means to try and feign ignorance. Whether the others noticed or not didn't matter much as they finally dragged Futaba out with them... Only for her to be wearing a wrap around her head.   
  
~@~  
  
_'Okay... Futaba inadvertently saved me with that...'_  Ren thought as he felt a little bad about thinking that. Their focus was supposed to be solely on Futaba, but he had accidentally been entranced by his girlfriend in a bikini of all things. He had to get himself under control before the others noticed his behavior. It wasn't that big of a deal. It was just the girl he had feelings for in a bikini showing off her bare stomach and arms and legs and-  _'DAMN IT REN! FOCUS!'_  
  
He was fortunate enough that he was able quickly to go back to their plan on helping Futaba get accustomed to being outside and in public. The girls early on deciding to take the redhead to go on a banana boat to have some fun, leaving the guys alone. Ryuji- as expected- was quick to suggest trying to pick up girls while they waited. Ren, of course, wanted nothing more than to proclaim he was already in a relationship with Makoto, tet he knew it was too early to do so. Thus he simply went along with it praying Makoto didn't find out else he'd be in a world of hurt...  
  
After a series of failures- including getting chased by the pair from the red light district- the trio of males decided to try and find the others. While Ryuji was clearly bummed out, Ren was more grateful that nothing came of their little look around. He didn't really want to get killed so early in his relationship after all. The boy's ears perking up at the sound of his girlfriend speaking to someone as they grew closer.   
  
"We're here with friends."  
  
Ren gazed forward to see a pair of tan men speaking to Makoto and Ann. From the way they were talking, however, he could tell it was not something the girls wanted to hear. Seeing the way Ann yelled at the pair proved his point further.  
  
Ren wasn't sure what it was but something in him seemed to snap at those two men bothering Makoto and Ann. He couldn't explain it but before he knew it, his pace was hastened as Ann started yelling again.  
  
"Are you even listening to us!?" The blonde cried out as the trio finally arrived at their sides.  
  
"Sorry 'bout the wait," Ryuji said while casually walking up to the group. Yusuke still holding his lobsters while Ren was trying to quell the strange sensation in his gut. He had to stay in control...  
  
"Huh, so you were serious about being here with friends." One of the men said with a condescending inflection to his voice. Ann looking quite pissed as she cried out on how that was what they were telling them the whole time.   
  
"Don't you find it boring spending time with kids like them?" The second man asked. Ren able to feel a vein pop in his forehead at the way this man gazed at Makoto. The sensation was growing and he was having trouble containing it.  
  
"It's far more interesting than anything involving you two." Makoto suddenly stated aloud; that statement alone shaking Ren out of his worsening state for a moment. Realizing he almost let Joker take over for a moment. That... That would have been bad.  
  
"What was that-" The man started before Ren decided to step forward in front of the girls. He had managed to tame his other side enough to stay calm; Ryuji joining him as they both seemingly had the same reaction to the man's tone of voice. Both of them glaring into the men's eyes with an intense look.  
  
"I would advise you both leave. You're bothering our friends." Ren stated with a rather solid tone of voice. It wasn't threatening per say, but it was not in any sense of the word kind. His eyes narrowing ever so slightly which made both men tremble a bit in actual fear. Something about Ren and Ryuji made them feel ever so small and weak.  
  
"H-hey, let's just let the children h-have fun with fellow children. W-we'll be going now." The second man stated before they both walked off. Ann still looking quite angered by the duo even as they left.  
  
"What creeps...!" She commented while glaring at them walk off. Ryuji quick to head to her side and pat her on the shoulder as a means of trying to help her relax. From the looks of it, the action worked as Ann sighed softly.  
  
"Thanks for coming in like that. Those guys just wouldn't stop pestering us." Makoto said to the group as they stood by. Ren feeling his lips curl into a small smirk.  
  
"They got off lucky." He replied which only made Makoto pout a little.   
  
"I was nearly at my wit's end. Was worried I would-"  
  
"-end up kicking the crap out of them?" Ren finished with that same smirk. Able to see Ryuji and Ann tense up a little as the brunette nodded in agreement to the statement. Both blondes thinking the same thing.  
  
_'Queen is scary...'_  
  
~@~  
  
The rest of the trip went rather well, to say the least. Futaba had quite a bit of fun; playing with Yusuke's lobsters while building sand castles at the end. It was around that time that the group discussed Futaba joining the Phantom Thieves and even christening her codename, Oracle.   
  
Once that was all settled Ryuji suggested they grabbed some ice cream before heading out. Futaba and Ann quick to move with Yusuke and Ryuji in tow. Morgana by that point was being carried off by Futaba, leaving Ren and Makoto watching them from the shoreline.  
  
"I'm glad Futaba was able to have some fun," Makoto stated as she stood side by side with Ren. The latter watching his friends run off to the stands with a smile on his face.   
  
Truth be told he quite happy with the progress they made with Futaba, but his attention was elsewhere throughout most of it. He didn't want to admit it but he was having a lot of trouble not staring at Makoto with every given chance. Somewhat annoyed that he could hear Arsene within himself berating the boy and calling him a "poor gentleman".   
  
"Ren?" The boy jumped a little as he turned to Makoto. Forcing himself to look straight into her eyes and nowhere else as she looked at him a little worried.   
  
"Y-yeah?  
  
"Are you alright? You seem a little distant today. I-I know we were trying to focus on Futaba and all but... d-did I do something wrong?" Ren felt his eyes widen a little as he unconsciously looked away from her. Cursing his own action since it likely only made her more confused. "I-is it the swimsuit? Ann picked it out and... does it look bad...?"  
  
"NO!" Ren's shout caused Makoto to jump a bit as he looked at her once more. Clearly, a bit distressed by her words as he continued. "N-no that's not it. You look... You look amazing and... And that's kind of the problem."  
  
"Come again?"  
  
"Makoto I'm... not very good with this... Look, you know I am quite the dashing gentleman normally correct?" Ren tried to joke around a bit and saw the way Makoto rolled her eyes at him before continuing. "I'm usually good at keeping my cool but... The truth is you look gorgeous. To the point, it's kinda making my brain melt and I wasn't sure how to react because my eyes kept getting glued to you and... Sorry, I sound like a total pervert right now don't I...?" Ren asked while gazing away from the brunette in shame. He expected her to reply in some way but after a moment she didn't say anything. Thus he looked up and was greeted by quite the sight.  
  
Makoto was looking at him with her eyes wide open and cheeks a deep shade of crimson as her mouth was slightly agape in shock. Stammering a few times as if she was having trouble speaking; unable to form words as it all came out as jibberish. Ren looking at her with some concern until she finally shook off her stupor a little bit. "G-gorgeous...?"  
  
"...Y-yeah. So much so it's kinda hard to look away... But we've only been dating for a short while and... I didn't want to make you uncomfortable. Sorry..." Ren apologized before looking away while blushing. The two standing there red-faced unsure how to react. Ren berating himself for making things so awkward due to his own foolish hormones. If he were being truthfully he would have said all he wanted to do was hold her close the entire time they were at the beach, but things were already awkward enough as is. Before he could speak again however someone else did from behind them.  
  
"Yo! We're headin' out guys!" The two jumped a bit at the call of Ryuji from nearby. The blonde waving at them before turning back towards the others as they were heading out. Ren sighing a bit before turning to the brunette.  
  
"Makoto I-"   
  
In that moment he was silenced as something soft pressed against his face. Eyes going wide as he realized... Makoto was kissing him on the cheek. Ren able to actually feel an intense heat making its way up to his face as she stepped back afterward with pink cheeks. "T-thank you, Ren. No one has ever called me that before. So... thank you."   
  
With that, Makoto ran past the boy towards the others- clearly embarrassed by her own actions. Ren standing there dumbfounded while pressing a hand against the cheek that was just kissed. A large smile forming on his face before he followed after her.  
  
_'God... I'm dating the cutest girl ever... She also has a nice butt... ARSENE STOP LAUGHING!'_  
  
As Ren battled his inner self he was unaware of something Makoto was doing as she walked. The brunette had pulled out a small book from her bag before writing one thing on the first page.  
  
'Ren's Weaknesses. #1: Bikini."  
**  
TO BE CONTINUED  
**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Repeat chapter. But I decided to separate these into their own story of sorts. Expect many more weaknesses in the future. Also, check out chapter 2's description for something special.


	2. Weakness #2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ren discovers that he can't look away... from Makoto's butt.

Ren really liked Makoto's butt.

It was a random thought, but he couldn't deny it. He REALLY liked his girlfriend's butt. Even BEFORE they started dating honestly. He wasn't even sure when he started noticing it but...

No, that was a lie. He knew the EXACT moment he began to notice the girl's backside. It was right after she awakened and was sitting on Johanna. He wasn't sure why he noticed it, but the material on her rear seemed to shine with the light on it. That was when he realized, she had a REALLY nice butt... It was... kinda hard to look away from it.

Ren from that point cursed his teenage hormones as he kept finding himself unable to look away at times. It was always at random intervals as well. While he adored EVERYTHING about Makoto, her butt was something his eyes could never seem to fight against. The way it swayed back and forth as she walked... Ren realizing her hips were also really nice to stare at... She had such nice legs too... Strong thighs that could probably crush his hea-

He understood at that moment he had a serious problem. He was acting like such a pervert and gazing at her body without permission. Granted they were dating for a few months and they made out a lot but still. It was as Arsene told him before, a gentleman must treat a woman with respect. No matter what. Thus he decided to keep himself from staring at her.

It proved extremely difficult.

The boy managed to go a few days without gazing at his girlfriend's backside relatively well. Yet after a few days, something seemed off. Makoto looking a bit annoyed at times to which he would always feel very confused. Ren always asking her what was wrong but she replied, "It's nothing" every single time.

His will was tested one day when they were simply relaxing in his room. The two of them deciding to watch an old Yakuza movie together when Makoto stood up to grab some food. Ren offered to help as well but she said she had it covered. Ren simply nodding without realizing Makoto took the remote...

"Oops!" Makoto called out. Ren turning to see Makoto by the counter with a dropped TV remote. Ren beginning to wonder why she had that... only to realize his mistake in looking to her. Makoto's back facing him as she bent down to lift the remote. Ren feeling his entire chest tighten and eyes grow wide as could be.

 _'H-had her pants always been so tight...?'_ Ren thought as he was given a full view of her rear as she bent over. Ren able to feel a bead of sweat form on his brow as she stayed there a bit longer than it should have taken for her to lift up the remote. She even swayed a little as she let out a soft hum before finally standing back up.

"There we are. Now... ah right, the snacks." Makoto said to herself before she continued walking towards the counter. Ren able to see she was swaying her hips back and forth. Back and forth. Back... and forth... His thoughts became somewhat clouded as she moved from side to side. Unable to look away even for a few seconds. Since when was he such a pervert...?

"Ren, is everything alright?" Makoto asked as she looked over her shoulder with a raised brow. Ren feeling his cheek begin to flush as he turned away; gazing downward so the glare of his glasses would hide his eyes.

"Y-yes. S-simply waiting on you." Ren said in a rather flustered tone. Cursing himself for acting in such a manner. He was Joker! The Trickster! A Wildcard! He was not someone who should be so easily flustered by a mere butt! Even IF it was his loving girlfriend's! Even if it was perfect in shape... and size... and... and... _'DAMN IT, MAN! GET IT TOGETHER!'_ Ren mentally berated himself before shaking his head.

He needed to gain some control. He needed to stop being such a pervert and staring like that. It would only be a matter of time before Makoto would notice after all. How was he supposed to explain THAT to her? Just casually say that her butt is almost hypnotic to him in how it swayed back and forth? He'd be lucky if she didn't smack him for it...

It was minute or so later that Makoto returned with some snacks. Placing them on the little set up they made before Makoto whined softly. Ren turning to the girl with a raised brow. "Hey, are you okay?" He asked, able to ignore his hormones for the time being as Makoto rubbed her back while standing.

"Y-yes I'm quite alright. Simply have a bit of a crick in my back. Give me one moment please." Makoto asked of him to which he nodded. Keeping an eye on her to see if she was alright; debating grabbing some of the pain meds Takemi gave him. Only for his entire thought process to stop once more.

Makoto seemed to decide it was best to stretch out a bit. Thus she first stretched upwards; Ren able to see the outlines of her shape quite easily as she had her back facing him. Ren sitting there and examining each and every curve against his better judgment. Watching as she then shifted to swing her arms side to side. Unable to look away even for a moment. Then she did what Futaba would call a "power move."

With simple ease, she stood straight before stretching down towards her toes. Her fingers just barely touching them, but that was not what Ren was focused on. No, it was the fact that his girlfriend's backside was now but a mere foot or so away from his face. Ren's eyes widening at how close it was... How it almost seemed to bounce with each attempt she made to reach her toes. The boy's mind essentially static by that point as all thoughts were rapidly shut down. Not even realizing that he was slowly stretching his hand towards it. Only to stop as Makoto stood back up and turned to him.

"Is everything alright Ren?" Makoto asked with a strange tone in her voice. He wasn't sure what it was, but it made a chill roll down the boy's back. The fluffy haired male frozen in place with his arm still stretched out; cheeks flushed. Unable to form words as Makoto leaned forward and kissed him on the forehead. "Give me a moment to freshen up, and then we'll start the movie~" Makoto cooed with a flirty tone before making her way downstairs. Leaving Ren little more than a statue as he sat there paralyzed in his own stupor.

Makoto all the while entered the bathroom before locking the door. Taking a moment to cover her face with both hands and squeal into her palms before slipping down to the floor. Her face a deep shade of crimson.

 _'I-I can't believe I actually did that...!'_ Makoto thought to herself. Having noticed some time ago that Ren would constantly gaze at her backside. While it was kind of odd, it did also flatter her a little. To see him so mesmerized by her form. Thus she decided to try something out... a little more "risque" than she was used to. As much as her face burned with how embarrassed she was after doing it, she at least knew it worked out in her favor.

With cheeks as red as could be, she pulled out that same notebook from the beach. Looking through the pages until she found a particular set. With a quiet huff, she wrote in it the results of her plan.

"Ren's Weaknesses: #2 My butt." As much as it made her blush, she now truly knew another of Ren's weak points. Two down...

* * *

A few minutes later had Ren stiff as a board as he attempted to cuddle with Makoto on the couch. The latter seemingly engulfed with the movie as she backed herself more into his embrace- as if trying to get more comfortable. Ren never once removing his arms even as her rear pressed against him, making him squeak softly against his will. It was so soft that it was driving him insane. How was it even possible for his girlfriend to be so perfect even at THIS!? What was she!?

Makoto all the while just smiled behind her blush. Knowing she'd be rolling around embarrassed beyond belief later. For the time being, she would revel in her absolute control over Ren's mind with just her butt alone. She thought him stumbling adorable over the bikini was one thing, but this? This was something else~ It made her wonder... what else could she accomplish with her love...?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah I mostly wrote this one cause a friend kept poking me to do it. This time it's a little more "risque" than the last. But I think it turned out alright.
> 
> IMPORTANT NOTE: I will be listening to people actually suggesting weaknesses for Ren at this point. If you have any in mind, please note them below. If it catches my interest, then I might just make it one of them~
> 
> Thanks for reading, and stay tuned to more blushing Ren in the future~


	3. Weakness #3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ren realizes that Makoto discovers a weakness from his childhood that he hoped to have hidden away.

If there was one thing Ren hated more than anything, it was admitting when felt tired or weak. He never actually told the others that even though he was a Wild Card, using so many Personas back to back was extremely draining. There would be days that they'd return from Mementos and he'd instantly crash upon reaching his home. If it wasn't for Morgana's constant insistence, there were chances he'd not even make it home before passing out if he was being honest.   
  
Yet he would always keep it to himself. Never once complaining about how exhausting everything became over time. Adding on all the Confidants, his own activities, school, Palaces, etc, it simply left him drained dry. Even with all that, however, he was sure to never whine. Simply had to grin and bear it. For the good of the Team and those who needed their help.   
  
For a while, he was excellent at hiding it. Even Morgana never knew how tired the boy truly was. The cat always figuring his means of telling Ren to sleep was simply to keep him FROM getting exhausted. Unaware that the boy was already far past that point. No one able to notice...  
  
Until he started dating Makoto.  
  
He had no idea it was possible for someone to be so smart. Granted the girl was sheltered as hell but still. Once she started breaking out of her shell, Ren realized he had met his match. The girl was far too intelligent to NOT notice the minor changes in his motions when fatigued. How his head would tilt down more than usual. Or how he'd be even quieter during meetings; no one taking note as the others did the talking for him as he simply nodded in agreement.  
  
When she started noticing she began to use her position of Second-in-Command against him. Moving to cancel trips into Mementos; able to convince the others rather easily once she mentioned how tired Ren was. His fellow Phantom Thieves prompt to tell him to get some rest in the group chat which only made Ren groan. He couldn't simply stop to rest. There were people who needed their help and as Leader, he had to push past this exhaustion and just deal with it.   
  
This became one of the few times he had an actual argument with Makoto. The two going back and forth about how he needed rest, and how taking time off only meant the requests would pile up, so on and so forth. It lasted for quite a while... Ren realizing pretty quickly that Makoto was beating him in pretty much every single argument he gave. Cursing the fact that his girlfriend was clearly way too smart- though he ADORED it about her as well.   
  
Ren at one point tried to use his Leader position to override her statements as well. That proved to be a mistake as it only resulted in her getting mad at him. The two arguing more and more to the point of screaming. Eventually, they simply turned away from one another fuming... Ren still attemping to convince Makoto he wasn't even that tired.  
  
She asked him to prove it.  
  
A simple task. All he had to do was prove he could stay awake during something Makoto did, and she'd drop the subject entirely. Never to argue it again. It felt so much like a trap... But Ren knew he could handle it. What could she possibly do that would knock him out so easily? Thus, he took her challenge.  
  
It proved to be his undoing.  
  
"Mmm... Mak... o... need... Mementos..." Ren barely managed to mumble as his eyes were starting to slip shut. The boy finding himself laying on his bed while resting his head on Makoto's lap. He had always wondered how comfortable it would be to lay his head on those thighs of hers- the ones that drove him nuts- and it proved just as satisfying as he visioned. That, however, wasn't what was putting him to sleep.  
  
No, it was the fact she was stroking his hair. Ren never once admitting aloud that as a child, whenever his mother stroked his hair it would almost always result in him falling into a deep slumber. Makoto's fingertips occasionally running ever so softly against his scalp, even making little circles in it to help him try and relax. It was working as intended as Ren was barely able to keep his eyes open.  
  
He had to fight it. Couldn't allow the fact that he was laying his head on one of the comfiest spots in the world while surrounded by the sweet scent of his love as she stroked his hair so tenderly distract him from.. from... what was he trying to do again...? It was getting hard to think as Makoto smiled down at him. It brought him so much warmth to see that smile in this state...  
  
"Shh, my love. No Mementos for the rest of the week. For now, you're getting some rest." Makoto with some authority to her voice; though never once losing the kind tone. Ren barely registering what she even said but knew it was not what he wanted to hear. He had to fight back. Right...?  
  
"But... requests..."  
  
"Hush my love. Rest." Makoto said before leaning down and gently kissing his head. Something about the way she spoke just made Ren's mind feel at ease. Unable to deny the warmth that tingled through his body at the kiss. Unconsciously relaxing even more as his eyes slipped shut.  
  
"Yes... my Queen..." He mumbled before he stopped talking entirely. Eyes shut and breath light as he began to snore softly. Makoto able to tell rather easily that he had FINALLY fallen asleep. And from how sound it was, it appeared to be that he would be out cold for a while. Makoto never once stopping in stroking his hair for fear he might wake up if she did.  
  
Once she was sure he was out cold, the brunette smiled before reaching out to her purse; purposefully putting it near the bed just in case this worked. With a simple motion, she pulled out her notebook and began to write in it. That smile growing on her face as she reached a certain page and wrote on it.  
  
_'Weakness #3. Stroking hair/massaging scalp. Results in subject falling asleep. Added help with resting head on lap.'_  Makoto thought to herself as she wrote that all down. Truth be told, she had the idea occur after watching a romance movie the other night. Not admitting aloud how she had been researching romance as of late to try and help improve her interactions with Ren. Truth be told, this entire set up made her want to blush and giggle, but she knew better. This was an opportune moment to both test out her idea AND for Ren to get some rest.  
  
The results were more than satisfying. As she had just discovered another of the boy's weaknesses and he was actually sleeping. Just what ELSE did he hide from her, however...? Her Queen side all a flutter at the possibilities before her~  
  
_'Three down. How many to go?'_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one is actually a mixed idea from both myself and a few of your readers. I'm still actually taking ideas and have a few of them jotted down on a notepad for later. You guys come up with some good stuff. Got any more scenarios? Comment below and we'll see if they make the cut~
> 
> But yeah. I mostly just wanted a cute scene of Ren resting on Makoto's lap. Cause I'm guessing the boy would adore that. Anyway hope you all enjoy, and have a good day~


	4. Weakness #4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After getting rained on, Makoto decides to try something out.

"Well... nothing like a cold shower to wake a man up~" Ren couldn't help joking around as both Makoto and himself entered Leblanc. The two had simply been out on a date- nothing too different from the norm- when deciding to head to the cafe to wind down. They had been walking down the streets of Yogen-Jaya when lo and behold, it began to rain. Hard.  
  
The duo didn't really have many options but to book it as the downpour only worsened. Deciding to cut their losses and rush to Leblanc at full speed; doing their best to not trip. It took a few minutes, but soon the duo arrived at Ren's home. Soaked to the bone. Makoto finding it somewhat unpleasant the way her white blouse clung to her skin. Ren needing to keep his eyes to himself as the rain left a certain article of clothing rather visible.  
  
Instead, the dark-haired youth grabbed a few towels from behind the counter and handed one to Makoto. The brunette thanking her beau before removing her headband and trying to dry her head off at least. Shivering a little as the cool air of Leblanc mixed with the soaked clothing made her rather cold.   
  
"You know, normally I'd take a shower in private. But with you, I'm okay with this~" Ren quipped which only made his girlfriend blush and pout. Makoto rolling her eye a moment later while trying to dry herself as best she could.   
  
"T-to think such a n-nice day would end with us being rained on. I s-should have brought an umbrella..." Makoto mumbled before Ren chuckled.   
  
"Hey, neither of us knew it was going to rain. Besides, any day with my Queen is perfect. Even IF this one ended with me drenched like a dog." Ren joked, which only made his love smile softly at him. Just as he hoped. More importantly though, "We should probably get out of these wet clothes. Getting sick will do us no good after all." Ren stated while keeping his gaze away from Makoto. Else he risked staring... Makoto all the while frowning as she tried to soak up some of the water of her clothes with the towel.   
  
"Y-you're right. B-but I d-don't have any s-spare clothes. I-if you w-want to get c-changed though t-that's-" Makoto tried to speak despite her cold body making her teeth chatter a bit. Ren frowning before he turned to Makoto. Eyes locked with her own. He couldn't let her stand around in wet clothing. But she didn't have any spare clothes here... Which meant he had to compromise.  
  
"Wear my clothes."  
  
"...huh...?"   
  
"I have a few spare pajamas. You can wear one of them. Meanwhile, I can rush our clothes over to the dryers nearby and get them dried up. Would that suffice?" Ren asked as Makoto's cheeks began to dust pink. Ren's own doing the same a moment later as he realized what just left his mouth. He had just asked his girlfriend to get undressed and put on his clothes. Did that statement really come out of his mouth!?  
  
Makoto all the while was left a little surprised before she cautiously nodded. Something about her eyes seemed to suddenly spark- as if an idea had hit. Ren recognized that look all too well and it made his spine tingle. Just what in the world WAS this girl? How could a pair of eyes make him-  
  
"O-okay... u-um... D-do y-y-you mind g-grabbing them?" Makoto asked of him while still shivering. Ren- while surprised by how quick she agreed- complied. Running up the stairs and not seeing the way his girlfriend smiled... a more playful one than normal...  
  
It was a short time later that Ren was in the cafe's kitchen in the midst of brewing coffee. It didn't take him long to change out of his wet clothes- sporting a simple pair of slacks and a sleeveless t-shirt. Doing so downstairs after making sure Leblanc was completely locked up. Once that was done, he decided it was probably for the best to make some coffee to warm themselves up. He also knew how much Makoto loved his coffee, so it was a win-win situation.   
  
Thinking on his girlfriend, he began to wonder what was taking so long. He had offered her some of his comfiest clothes and figured she'd be able to put them on quickly. Yet it was already a few minutes after leaving her and she had yet to come down. Worry beginning to fill in his chest that something happened until a pair of footsteps could be heard. Ren turning to the stairwell only for his chest to tighten at the sight.  
  
He shouldn't have been surprised to see Makoto walk down in his sleepwear. He shouldn't have been rendered breathless at the sight of his shirt on her smaller frame needing to be adjusted. Or how she walked in his pants which were pulled as tight as the strings could be to fit her better. Somehow still showing off her well-shaped figure.  
  
Yet he could hardly breathe at the sight. Makoto still rubbing her hair with a towel; resulting in it being rather messy. The collar of the black shirt Makoto wore just being a little too big. Every now and then seeming to slip on her shoulder revealing some bare skin. Ren feeling his cheeks flush at the sight;  Makoto needing to adjust it one more time before she turned to Ren.  
  
"I'm sorry that took so long. Was trying to dry my hair some more. Thank you again for the clothes." Makoto smiled before placing a small shopping bag on the counter. Ren clearly not all there as she did so. Only to recognize it was even there after Makoto finally mentioned it aloud. "I placed my damp clothing in this bag. You're still going to take our clothes to get dried right?"  
  
Ren listened to the question but didn't process a single word of it. His eyes locked onto Makoto's form as she stood there. Though the clothes were far too big for her, it still made his imagination run wild. Seeing the way his shirt's collar would occasionally slide to the side and reveal her shoulder... it was as if she was teasing him. Ren not noticing his stunned state until-  
  
"Ren? Are you alright?"  
  
"Huh!? D-did you say something?" Ren asked as he was knocked out of his stupor. Looking at Makoto as she had taken a seat at the counter while pointing to the bag.   
  
"The wet clothes? Are you still going to-"  
  
"O-oh yeah! Of course. I-I'll get right on that. But first your shoulde- I mean coffee! Yeah here! Coffee!" Ren said while trying to recover from that slip-up. Makoto looking at him with a raised brow which only made him flush more. The way she looked with her hair all messy in his clothes... It was making his mind melt. Ren questioning why he was so weak to this as he poured her a cup of coffee. "So would you like creamy ski- I-I mean cream or milk!?"   
  
Makoto blinked at the boy's outburst before smiling softly at him. "I'm good. Thank you Ren." Makoto said before taking a sip of her coffee. Ren left there a bit dumbfounded while gazing at her before she smirked at him. "Weren't you going to-"  
  
"R-right! T-the clothes! I'll be right back!" Ren practically shouted before grabbing the bag- along with his own damp clothing- before heading to the door. About to step outside until Makoto called out to him.  
  
"Ren, sweetheart. You forgot something~" Ren turned to see Makoto now standing and holding the umbrella he had brought down from upstairs. Almost forgetting about it entirely. The young male quick to walk over to her to take it. Yet as his hand grasped upon the umbrella itself, he was left blindsided as Makoto leaned up and kissed him swiftly on the lips. It was soft but slow. Makoto leaning back a moment later with a smirk on her face. "Hurry back now~" She cooed in a teasing tone before taking her seat once more.  
  
The poor boy was left flabbergasted as his cheeks burned red. The way she looked in his clothes, with that messy hair and hypnotic eyes. And that smirk... Ren able to feel his eyes bulging out behind his glasses before reacting rather robotically. Simply turning around and weakly making his way out of the cafe. Makoto watching him walk off until he was gone... quick to place her face into her hands and begin to blush herself.  
  
"Oh. My. God! It worked!" She quietly squealed to herself while red in the face. Having to bite her lower lip to fight back the giggles. She hadn't thought that it would be so effective! To think simply wearing his clothes and teasing with her shoulder would make him so flustered. Turns out Ren was even weak to minor teasing. Possibly messy hair too.  
  
With that in mind, Makoto reached over to her bag left on the counter and pulled out a familiar book. Turning to a brand new page before writing down in it. "Weakness #4: Wearing his clothing. Combo of messy hair and teasing with skin to create S rank weakness." Makoto jotted down before giggling to herself once more. Truly enjoying discovering so many weaknesses of her boyfriend to play with.  
  
That same boyfriend at that time sat at the dryers quietly. Dumbfounded and daydreaming about his girlfriend with a dazed look on his face. Unaware that this was just the tip of the iceberg. Makoto had much more planned for him. So much more...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wrote this one in the span of an hour. Figured it'd be a fun quick piece to add to this series. Not much else to say. Hope you guys enjoy it. And if you have any questions there's a twitter link on the main page.
> 
> Thanks again for reading, and have a good day.


	5. Weakness #5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In a study session, Ren begins to remember how smart his girlfriend is.

Ren was smart. He never really bragged about it, but he was well aware he was a bright individual. Able to learn things relatively quickly and do extremely well on most exams. That wasn't to say he was a know-it-all either. He was always down to learn more and increase his knowledge. But things such as exams tended to not prove too difficult to him.  
  
Until the present study session.  
  
 _'Why the hell am I having such trouble with this...?'_  Ren thought to himself while gazing down at the practice sheets before him. Having looked over the paper at least a dozen times. Yet he still could not decipher any of it whatsoever. Doing his best to not groan in front of the others, as he hated showing weakness in front of them. Even for something as minor as not understanding simple math problems.  
  
In his frustration, Ren decided to take a moment and look around him at the others; each of them studying as well. Makoto having called this study session together to help Ryuji, Ann and Haru prep for their exams and not have them cram at the last moment. While Haru was more studious than her fellow blonde companions, it was clear she was having trouble with her Third Year problems. The trio finding themselves rather fortunate for one simple reason.  
  
Makoto was helping them.  
  
Now Makoto... SHE was smart. Brilliant beyond belief. A glorious star whose intellect was wasted on mere mortals like- Ren had to shake his head for a moment. He was getting carried away. Damning his infatuation with his girlfriend as he tried to remain focused. Getting back on subject.  
  
As mentioned, Makoto was heading this study session even with Ann and Ryuji's protests to Ren. The duo fearing what Queen might do to them if they slacked off in the slightest. They still tremble at the rage from when she caught them spending their money so haphazardly. That moment alone still made the duo fearful of Queen's wrath.  
  
However, so far the session had been going quite well. As much as Ann and Ryuji didn't want to do this, the former found herself catching on a lot quicker than she expected. Makoto's lessons being rather precise in just what the blonde needed to understand.   
  
"At this rate I might actually score super high!" Ann exclaimed after thanking Makoto for assistance with a difficult problem.  
  
Haru meanwhile was doing pretty well herself. The lessons clicking with the girl rather quickly resulting in her having very few issues. If any arose she'd simply ask Makoto for assistance or explanation. Ryuji though...  
  
"Gah! I don't get this at all!" The blonde roared while throwing his arms in the air. Morgana moving to make a comment about his intellect but was silenced immediately as Makoto glared at him. The cat having been instructed to keep his opinion to himself when they were studying. As it proved fruitless for Ryuji and Morgana to argue. Thus the latter shut his mouth.  
  
"Ryuji, show me which problem you're struggling with," Makoto instructed to the blonde who just groaned. The brunette looking at him with a raised brow as he shook his head.  
  
"What does it matter anyway. It-"  
  
"-ain't like these teacher will give a damn if I fail. Was that about right?" Makoto interrupted which left the others surprised. Ryuji especially. She had managed to say exactly what he was going to before the blonde could. She read him like an open book. "No excuses Ryuji. You promised me that you'd study with us. Now show me which problem you're struggling on."  
  
With that Makoto began to tutor Ryuji once more, leaving Ren to watch her with a soft expression.   
  
She was just... so damn amazing. If he said he wasn't super infatuated with this girl, it'd be a lie. Taking a moment to realize just how damn SMART she was. The brunette having devised multiple different methods of teaching for each of their friends. Apparently, she also helped Yusuke at some point with his exams.   
  
It wasn't just that however. Makoto constantly proved, again and again, her brilliance. Ren remembering all the strategies and such she created for their trips to Palaces and Mementos. How she solved problems the others were stumped on. It blew his mind just how bright the girl was.  
  
Hell, he began to wonder if she even needed a calculator for math problems... Though alongside that thought he wondered what kind of calculator she used. Maybe it was his annoyance at his own issues with math that his mind wandered. Picturing her using a Buchimaru calculator... Scratch that. He was POSITIVE she had to have one. Even if she didn't use it anymore.   
  
But god, how did he land such an amazing girl?   
  
 _'Focus Amamiya!'_  He told himself before turning his attention to the practice papers once more. He was getting off track. He needed to solve these problems right now. Thus he focused entirely on the numbers before him... and got absolutely nothing. Literally nothing came to mind aside from annoyance at his inability to solve these damn equations! Why the hell were they so damn har-  
  
"Ren? Is everything alright?" He couldn't help but jump a little at his name suddenly being called. Turning up to see Makoto looking at him from across the desk with a concerned look on her face. Ren feeling himself tense up a little before shaking his head.  
  
"I'm alright. Was simply-"  
  
"Are you having problems with the exam questions?" Makoto asked which made him jump a little more. About to question what she meant only for the brunette to raise her fingers towards her hair and played with some bangs. The same motion Ren had unconsciously done a moment prior. "You do this whenever you're thinking or troubled. So..." Makoto stated, leaving the boy dumbfounded.  
  
She could read his tells? Wait... How much did she realize about him?! Was it possible she could read him like an open book too!? No... That couldn't be. She just managed to spot his more obvious tells. That had to be it.   
  
Even so, Ren felt a little annoyed at his weakness being shown in this regard. Yet he could say little as Makoto stood up from her seat and rounded the table to look over his empty paper. Makoto looking it over a few times before nodding. "Oh, this. I remember having some trouble with this at first-"  
  
 _'Bull crap. There is no way you struggled with this...'_  Ren thought to himself before Makoto continued.  
  
"-but there's a simple trick. Here I'll show you."   
  
With that the brunette went on to tutoring her beau step by step. Ren finding himself slowly entranced by her voice and words as she explained everything so fluidly. The way she spoke was just so damn... amazing. Her intellect shining through as she vocalized each step necessary to the point Ren understood it entirely... If only he could stop admiring how damn smart she was and instead focus on the problems.  
  
"Any questions? Ren?" Makoto asked of the boy who looked at her mystified. At the call of his name though Ren shook out of his stupor and nodded.   
  
"I-I'm good. Thank you Makoto, I completely understand now." Ren said honestly. He did understand how to do the math... but he was just way too mesmerized to really focus on it. Feeling as though his own intelligence paled in comparison to his beloved. Makoto just smiling with a nod as she sat down, leaving Ren to sit there and begin working as he daydreamed a little.  
  
As everyone was continuing to study or doing their own things, Makoto took a moment to pull out a certain little book. Passing it off as normal study materials as she wrote a few key sentences within it. "Weakness #5: Enjoys it when intelligence is displayed. Multiple examples displayed within Metaverse and Real world. Will continue to examine this one to see if concrete." With that Makoto shut her book before placing it back in her bag. Well aware she couldn't let the others see it.  
  
After all, Ren had no idea that Makoto saw more than one of his weaknesses. To the point she had a notebook filled with multiple of them. And if she had her way, that little book would be filled soon enough... 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wrote this one super fast too. This story needed some life to it so decided to add another weakness.
> 
> This time we got intelligence. Wanted to keep this one kinda simple and show more of Ren's infatuation. Sorry if it comes off kinda weird ^^;
> 
> Anyway, I'm also curious to see if you guys have any weaknesses in mind. Trying to think of some super fun ones. If any come to mind please let me know. 
> 
> Thank you all for reading, and have a wonderful day.


	6. Weakness #6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He should have listened to Ryuji's warning. He should have been wary of the dangers. He would soon learn the folly of his mistakes. Taken down by cloth of all things...

Ren had learned of many things during his time in Tokyo. Ever since being transferred to the city, it was as if every single day was filled with some new form of knowledge to ascertain. Some of it he deemed unnecessary while others he took to heart. Among the former were some "words of wisdom" given to him by his best friend, Ryuji. It was long-winded and rather ridiculous. The blonde even going as far as giving his friend a "warning" about said information. Stating the dangers of said thing he rambled on about.  
  
Truth be told, Ren didn't really buy much of what Ryuji told him. Figuring he was just spouting something from one of his magazines or something. Thus he simply threw the knowledge into the back of his mind as "stuff I now know that doesn't help with anything." Mostly due to the fact he figured there was no chance he'd ever deal with such a thing.  
  
That was until he decided to ask his girlfriend to work out with him one day. Ryuji's words flooding his mind once again.  
  
 _'What... The... Hell...?'_   That was all Ren could formulate in his brain as he stood within the Leblanc attic. The fluffy haired Phantom Thief had been waiting a bit during said time for a certain brunette made her way back up. The latter having arrived a short time ago before going to the bathroom to change into some work out clothes.  
  
What she came back in left the boy speechless.  
  
First off, her training bra. It was clearly one made simply for sports and such, but it hugged her form just right. Ren already dealt with her in a bikini before, so the top didn't do too much to short-circuit his brain this time around. Though he did admire how good she looked. Even taking into account her more toned stomach; having strengthened her core quite a bit due to all the training in the Metaverse.  
  
However... That was not Ren's main focus. No, it was what ELSE she was wearing. A piece of clothing he had been warned about. Something Ryuji said could destroy one's mind with ease and leave them unable to function. Danger so great that not even a Trickster stood a chance. One of man's greatest weaknesses. Two simple words.  
  
Yoga pants.  
  
 _'D-did she always have a pair of these?'_  Ren asked himself. Honest to god not expecting Makoto to come up in something like that. He expected some shorts or the likes. Maybe some baggy jogging pants like Ann would use. Hell even the school gym uniform. Not these! Ren entirely unsure if such clothing even had another name. Even if he did know though, Ryuji's words would have overpowered that immediately.   
  
It wasn't just the pants that were making it hard to think. It was what the pants showed off that made it so difficult. Said article of clothing hugging Makoto's lower body rather tight. As it was the intention of said clothing to allow easier movement. The tightness of it all resulting in them showing off her thighs and legs. Making them appear as though they were sculpted out instead of just being natural. But he knew better. Those legs were authentic Makoto Niijima ones. The same ones he watched crush Shadows in the Metaverse often.  
  
He had always found his girlfriend's thighs and legs to be amazing, but seeing them in such clothing was kind of mind-blowing. The pants even hugging her hips so well that it highlighted them. Had her hips always been so nice? He had always admired them before but damn.   
  
Ren knew he shouldn't have been freaking out about this. It wasn't even like he hadn't seen her in tight clothing before. Her Queen form being a fully fitted suit that showed off her curves perfectly well. And yet something about these pants was just so... different than her Metaverse attire. He honestly could not explain it.   
  
The fact that it showed off her butt even more- the same butt that left him a drooling mess at some points- wasn't helping his brain either.  
  
Upon realizing he was staring it became more than obvious that he HAD to look away. Trying his very best to turn and not gaze at those dangerous legs and backside. Since every time he did it would only result in his mind becoming a jumbled mess. Unable to form coherent thoughts as all he could hear in his head was "yoga pants" on repeat. If he kept staring like this it would only-  
  
"Ren? Are you alright?"   
  
He couldn't help but jump at Makoto's voice suddenly calling out to him. Looking at her boyfriend with some concern etched on her face. Ren able to feel his cheeks begin to burn a little as a flush was forming. He had to improvise quick. Get the attention off himself and onto her.  
  
"Quite. I was just taken aback at how wonderful you look~" Ren said in a more flirty kind of tone. Wanting to Makoto feel a little flustered; get her mind off the fact he was staring. It seemed to work as Makoto's own cheeks began to flush before she looked away.  
  
"T-thank you... Ann and Haru took me out clothes shopping earlier this week after they saw my normal wardrobe. It was... an interesting experience. They got me these pants and everything." Makoto explained- giving Ren some origins for the pants. He should have known it was those two. Were they actually trying to kill him...?  
  
"I see... Well, they look fantastic on you. Now, shall we get started?" Ren asked. He needed to keep his attention away from the pants and back on the workout. If he spent all focus on that, perhaps he could finish the day without making a fool of himself. Makoto quick to nod at his suggestion before turning around; her back to Ren.  
  
"Of course. Give me a moment to stretch please."  
  
"Sure. No pro...blem...?" Ren began to say but trailed off a bit. Thoughts one again turning to mush at the sight before him. Looking on as Makoto began her stretches before they started their work out. Which included her bending over. Bending over with those super tight pants. Again, it wasn't the first time he had seen something like this... But this time it was far more effective.  
  
 _'How?! How is it that a pair of pants ruining me this hard?!'_  Ren wondered as he kept watching with a stiff stance. He needed to be strong. He was the Trickster damn it! And he would not be defeated by clothing!   
  
...It took everything he had to not run downstairs and place his head under the sink to cool down.  
  
Shortly after almost having a mental breakdown, Ren began his workout with his girlfriend. The two working on the basics as they needed to continue where they left off in the Metaverse. All this coming about when they discussed growing stronger together in the real world; taking Ryuji's approach of working out to do so.   
  
He just didn't expect it to come with the caveat of being unable to focus due to his attractive girlfriend wearing something that made him want to explode. It took way more effort than it should have to focus on the work out itself. Eventually the two were a bit winded from finishing a session of pull-ups. Makoto not used to doing so many pull-ups; Ren looking away the entire time it was going on.  
  
"I still can't believe you did so many. I didn't know your upper body strength was so good in the real world." Makoto said to Ren as the two were trying to loosen up. Ren attempting his best to keep his Joker side in full control as he smirked.   
  
"Why thank you my Queen. It's all to ensure I can sweep you off your feet with ease." Ren said rather smoothly. Believing that he was finally getting used to seeing Makoto in such an attire. Watching as the brunette mumbled shyly while looking away with a soft blush. It was working! The pants were weakening! It was now clear that victory would be his-  
  
"I swear you are too smooth for your own good.." Makoto mumbled suddenly. The shorter of the two looking a little uncomfortable for a moment to which Ren raised an eyebrow. About to question what was up, only for Makoto to something rather unexpected. "One moment."  
  
With a simple motion, the young woman swirled around until her back was facing Ren once more. The boy looking on a bit confused before his eyes began to widen. Watching as Makoto reached into the hem of her pants with two fingers from each hand; starting from the back and having her palms facing outward.   
  
Ren could do little as his girlfriend then began to push her fingers out a bit towards him. Stretching the hem of said pants out a smidge; a motion usually used when clothes are too tight. He could have come up with many reasons why she was doing this, but the boy's brain was too busy malfunctioning at what he was seeing. Eyes locked in place as Makoto began to move said fingers all along the inner hem- fingers moving opposite of the other- as a means of loosening the pants a bit.  
  
He tried to reason she was doing this cause it might have been riding up on her or something, but that thought was just melted away as she kept going. Watching as he saw her cream-colored hips appeared in view from within the apparel for but brief moments of time. It wasn't even the first time he had seen them, but the way her hips showed up here was just very... sensual. Able to tell his jaw was dropped at the sight before Makoto pulled the sides out a bit more than before- showing off more of her hips- before letting them snap back into place. A sound that made the male snap out of his daze before he reacted.  
  
Immediately Ren knew what he had to do. "OkaysoIthinkwecouldusesomemorewaterrightI'llbebackinafewmomentswithwateryoujustwaithereokaygood!"   
  
His words were so quickly woven together that it was barely even discernible. Makoto turning only to see Ren rushing down the stairs at great speed. Needing to get away promptly before he actually lost his damn mind. The brunette unable to stop herself from giggling at the sight while her cheeks were burning red.  
  
 _'I can't believe Ann was right. Who would have guessed tight pitting work out pants could be so effective?'_ Makoto thought to herself before moving to her bag nearby. Pulling out that familiar notebook from the past few incidents and writing down her latest discovery.  
  
"Weakness #6. Yoga pants and teasing with said attire. Will attempt more to see how effective weakness can be when stacked." Makoto mumbled as she wrote that all down. Well aware that his weakness to her butt likely just added to this one. To think these sessions would be going so well. Soon enough, she'd be the one to fully be able to counter Joker's playful ways!  
  
Having no clue that down below Ren was soaking his head underneath the running faucet of the sink. The youth realizing he needed to gain some control back. He could not allow himself to keep being beaten by his girlfriend simply being amazing!  
  
It was time... Time for Joker to strike back!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote this one super fast. Had to get the idea out before it vanished from my mind completely. Else I never would have done it.
> 
> Yes, yoga pants. Friend suggested this one as they said girls in yoga pants is "top tier." So decided to go with it. Haven't really written anything in a while so I'm a little rusty. Sorry if there are some weird errors and such, but had to get it done fast and before work. Else I'd forget about it entirely.
> 
> Thank you all for reading, please leave a comment with your thoughts (and maybe some weaknesses you'd find fun?) and have a good day.


	7. Weakness #7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ren discovers that sometimes a good meal can be more effective than expected.

Another day, another round of helping people... Which just seemed like the norm these days.  
  
For Ren, assisting others was just second nature to him. Some might say it was even a hobby by this point; seeing as he pretty much helped somebody every single day of the week in some shape or form. Whether in person or through the Metaverse. Today, of course, was no exception. Having spent the last few hours assisting both Yusuke in his artistic endeavors followed by some medicine trials with Tae.   
  
These two tasks alone ended up draining him far more than expected. Which was not helped by the fact that he also had to meet with Ohya tonight to provide some new details on the Phantom Thieves latest efforts. The idea of getting on the train all the way to Crossroads only made the teen mentally sigh. Not helped by a certain feline deciding to voice his thoughts as well.  
  
"Come on Joker. You're still young! Something like this should be a piece of cake for you. So let's recharge on some of Boss' curry and get going." Morgana stated while popping his head out of Ren's bag. The latter wanting nothing more than to roll his eyes and ignore the cat. Not having quieted down at all throughout the day; spouting "advice" nonstop.  
  
While he did appreciate Morgana's company, sometimes the cat was just far too overwhelming. Seeming to believe he was in charge of EVERYTHING Ren did no matter what. It was why he never allowed Morgana to accompany him when spending time with Makoto anymore.  
  
Speaking of, he hadn't heard from her almost all day. Even the text sent to his girlfriend this morning was replied with, "I'll be a bit busy today. But we can talk more tonight. Sorry." Ren had to wonder what Makoto was so busy with but chose not to pry. She'd say if it was important after all. Though something was still bothering him when it came to the brunette.  
  
Over the past few weeks, it felt as though Makoto was up to something. Ren could not place his finger on it exactly, but something was definitely up. All he knew for sure was as of late, he had found himself blushing far more than normal when interacting with Makoto. Still able to vividly remember the yoga pants from the other day... Not that he minded that of course.  
  
Either way it just felt strange. It was almost as if Makoto was intentionally doing things to make him flustered. But that couldn't be the case. Makoto wasn't that type of girl... right? Everything could just be chalked down to being coincidental. Such as the pants and that time they got rained on.  
  
Besides, Makoto was usually the one who got flustered by him after all. Ren still smiling at the memory from the day after the yoga pants incident. How embarrassed she got at school when he ever so gently kissed her a few times on the neck while no one was looking. Her rosy red cheeks always something he adored so much. And the way she stuttered was just adorable. Counting it as a little bit of payback for making him a flustered mess also helped.  
  
Eventually, his mind wandered away from these thoughts upon arriving at Leblanc's door. Eyebrow raised as the sign was turned to "Closed" and Sojiro was nowhere in sight.  
  
"Huh? Did Boss turn in early?" Morgana asked while looking over Ren's shoulder. Voicing the boy's thoughts while finding himself a bit confused. Normally Boss would let him know if the cafe was closing early. So what was this about exactly? After a moment of thinking, he decided it was best to head inside before questioning anything else. Only to discover something odd.  
  
In the midst of grabbing the door handle- reaching for the key in his pocket- the teen noticed that the door was unlocked. That in itself was suspicious as could be. Ren's instincts going on full alert as this was not normal. Granted Boss could have simply forgotten to lock the door, but still better to be safe than sorry.  
  
With that in mind, he slowly opened the door before stepping inside. Well aware the bell overhead would alert anyone who might be hiding within, but it was best to simply tackle this head on. Since space was limited he could use it to his advantage if necessary. Ren entering ever so slowly as both himself and Morgana were on edge... only to notice something was strange.  
  
It smelled... good. REALLY good. This wasn't the scent of coffee or curry, but of something else. The smell of various other foods. Almost as if someone had been cooking right before they arrived. Ren trying not to voice how his mouth watered at how good it smelled in the cafe. Only to jump a bit as footsteps could be heard descending down the stairs. Ren unconsciously taking on defensive stance until-  
  
"Ren? Is that you?"   
  
The boy practically jumped as the voice was someone he knew all too well. Both himself and Morgana surprised as down from the stairs descended the former's girlfriend, Makoto Niijima. The brunette appearing in more casual clothing while also wearing an apron. Ren genuinely surprised to see her as Makoto stated she was busy all day.   
  
"Makoto? What are you-?"  
  
"I was starting to worry you were going to show up late. Boss mentioned you usually arrive around this time, so I'm glad he was correct. Good evening to you as well Morgana." Makoto greeted with a small smile. Ren's mind filtering out Morgana's response as he looked at Makoto with a raised brow.  
  
This was odd. Why was Makoto in Leblanc by herself? And why did she show up without informing him? Was there something he missed? A text or call perhaps? No... He checked his phone periodically throughout the day. If a message had popped up he would have been the first to know; keeping the line open in case of Phantom Thief emergencies.   
  
So why was she here? It was very unlike her to just pop up out of nowhere... And what the hell was that smell?! The longer he stood there the harder it was to ignore such a good fragrance. Only to jump a bit as he realized Makoto was talking to him.  
  
"Ren? Is everything alright?" She asked with a concerned look on her face. Brushing back a lock of hair behind her ear while looking to her boyfriend. Ren quick to nod in response while placing both hands in his pocket.  
  
"Yeah, yeah I'm good. Sorry just... long day. Was also a little surprised to see you. When did you get here?" He asked.  
  
"Just a little while ago. S-should I not have shown up like this...?" Makoto asked which only made Ren tense up. Realizing he might have accidentially come off poorly upon asking why she was here. About to correct it but was beat to the punch."I'm sorry. It's just... I wanted to surprise you was all." She stated which left Ren a bit confused. But also a little nervous.  
  
Last few times she surprised him, the boy ended up dizzy with how quickly blood rushed to his face. Meaning he had to be careful here to ensure that didn't happen again. He was supposed to be the one teasing her after all. Not the other way around... If she WAS teasing him that was. Pretty sure by this point Makoto had been doing so but there was no definitive proof. Only base accusations.  
  
"No no. It's fine Makoto. I was just surprised was all. Also, you look really good in an apron." Ren complimented with a soft smirk on his face. His Joker side taking over a bit upon seeing Makoto getting somewhat nervous with her decision to surprise him.   
  
Makoto's cheeks almost instantly began to turn pink at the compliment. The brunette unconsciously brushing back some hair behind her ear again. Ren always finding it strangely cute whenever she did that. "I-I see. I'm glad."  
  
Ren smiled at her words. He'd yet to mention that after a quick round of leftover curry he'd have to head back out. Though it would be short-lived, spending some time with the girl he fell for always reenergized him a little. So this would likely help get him more focused.   
  
Though he could not hide his surprise when he moved to approach the fridge, only for Makoto to gesture towards the nearest booth instead. "Here, please have a seat." She requested. Ren blinking a few times at that as did Morgana. For a moment forgetting the cat was even there as his defenses were on high alert.  
  
With that in mind, Ren decided to comply for the time being. Taking a seat while turning to Makoto as she continued to speak. "If I had to guess, you haven't eaten dinner yet correct?" The question was answered before Ren could even speak as his stomach growled. Morgana snorting a little in amusement before Ren glared at him.  
  
"...No, I haven't. Was planning on having some leftover curry before heading out to meet up with Ohya-" Ren started to say but was silenced as Makoto leaned down and pressed a single finger against his lips. Confusing the teen while the former just smiled.  
  
"I'm sorry Ren, but you're staying in from this point. You can meet with Ohya-san another night." Makoto said in a rather "matter-of-fact" manner of speaking. The teen clearly quite confused by his girlfriend's words but was unable to voice anything as Morgana hopped out onto the table.  
  
"Sorry Queen, but no can do. Joker's already told her they were meeting tonight."  
  
"So simply tell her something has come up. Problem solved." Makoto replied with that tone Ren knew all too well. The one that said, "this is how it is." The one she used against Ryuji and Ann whenever they slacked off when studying. Morgana clearly as confused as the boy at Makoto's response to him.  
  
The feline in question jumped out of the bag and onto the table with a weary sigh. Almost as if he was disappointed in Makoto's words. "Ah Makoto.  We simply can't cancel something like this. After all, we jeopardize the relationship we've established with an important Confida-"  
  
"Morgana." Makoto cut off once again. This time however there was a new inflection in her voice. Ren tensing up a bit as he recognized it as well. "Perhaps it would be wise for you to head upstairs. I've set some dinner down for you, so you should go and eat."  
  
Meanwhile Morgana blinked in earnest confusion. "H-huh? B-but I'm-"  
  
"Morgana." This time Makoto's voice was a bit different once again. The feline freezing up at Makoto's tone as he suddenly realized what it sounded like. It was the same voice she used in the Metaverse when displeased... Makoto ever so slowly walking towards the table and to him as fear welled up in the cat's body. "I will ask this of you just once."  
  
"Y-yes Queen...?"  
  
"Go upstairs," A single step forward. "Eat your dinner, and then" Leaning forward so they were eye to eye. Morgana's trembling in earnest fear while Makoto's shone with control. Stating three final words to the cat. "Go to bed."  
  
Ren could only watch as Morgana trembled in genuine fear as Makoto glared into the latter's eyes. After a point just nervously stating he'd be upstairs before rushing up there; the teen watching and refraining from commenting on the "go to bed" part. Ren sometimes forgetting just how effective Queen could be over the others.  
  
Or how god damn hot it was whenever she took charge. He should probably keep that thought to himself... The boy a bit attentive as Makoto huffed. "Now that he's taken care of, are you ready to eat Ren?"  
  
"Eat?" He asked with a raised brow. Only to watch Makoto nod at him before heading behind the counter. Ren wondering just what she was up to, only to realize what it was a few moments later. Blinking as the brunette brought over dish after dish and placed them in front of him. Surprised probably being the best word to describe how he felt.  
  
Eventually, five dishes sat in front of the teen. A grilled mackerel dish known as Saba Shioyaki. Brown rice or Genmai in a bowl. Nikujaga, or meat and potato stew in another. A cucumber salad called Sunomono. And finally a common staple, miso soup.  
  
At that moment Ren understood what that wonderful smell from earlier was. The scent once again making his mouth water and eyes widen a little. Before he could question anything, Makoto decided to speak up. "I hope it's to your liking."  
  
Ren could only turn his head to Makoto and look at her incredulously. "Wait. What? Makoto... did you make all this?" He asked only for the girl to nod. "...Why?"  
  
Makoto at the question looked a little bashful. "W-well... You mentioned the other day that you usually just have curry for dinner, correct?" He nodded. "I simply figured you could do with a normal dinner for once. You're always working so hard for all our sake, and I thought you deserved a good homecooked meal."  
  
Once again, Ren could only display surprise at this. How long had it been since he had an actual homecooked meal that wasn't curry? Months? The last time he remembered having one was back at home before his probation and everything that came with it.   
  
Most of the time his dinners consisted of curry, instant ramen, or various takeouts he would buy when out and about during the night. Big Bang Burger being a frequent staple in his diet. To be honest he was surprised Makoto didn't scold him on it more often about how poor of a diet it could be at times. She'd probably look appalled upon hearing him taking on the Big Bang Burger Challenge.  
  
He was getting off track. The matter at hand was that in front of him was a clearly well-cooked meal. Though he knew Makoto could cook, he never actually saw the results firsthand. Now he was given an opportunity to eat it? Almost seemed too good to be true. Ren's eyebrow raised before turning to her.  
  
"This is wonderful Makoto. But you really didn't have to do this."   
  
The statement was quickly followed by Makoto shaking her head. "I wanted to. You deserve something good to eat. T-that isn't me praising my own cooking though! It's just that curry and takeout for dinner so often isn't good for your health. So please, enjoy." Makoto said before moving back to the kitchen. From what Ren could tell she was going to wash the pots and such she used to cook all this.  
  
"But what about you-"  
  
"I've already eaten, so it's alright. I promise." Makoto interrupted before turning on the sink. Leaving Ren to gaze at his food quietly.  
  
At first, he was hesitant to eat anything. It just felt so odd to have someone cook him dinner, let alone his girlfriend. Part of him felt honored that she took the time out of her own day to come here and cook for him. How she managed to make all this in Leblanc alone was a bit of a mystery, but who was he to complain?   
  
Though there was the whole thing about meeting Ohya... The teen placing his phone on the table and contemplating canceling the meetup. He could always reschedule it obviously, but still. If she took time out of her day to meet him that would... oh who was he kidding? Ohya would have been in Crossroads regardless of them meeting or not.    
  
After a moment or so he realized Makoto would likely frown if she turned around and saw the food still on his plate. Not wanting that, he decided to finally start eating. Taking his chopsticks, while also saying thanks for the meal, before lifting the mackerel to his face and taking a bite.  
  
Delicious. That was the first word to come to mind as Ren chewed and swallow the fish. It was the perfect balance between moist on the inside and crunchy on the outside. How long had it been since he tasted something like this? Was Makoto always this good of a cook? Wondering now if the other dishes were just as good before digging into them as well. Only to discover that they were. All of it was just... amazing.  
  
Ren wasn't sure when it happened, but he simply began to devour the food without much thought. Barely paying any mind to what Makoto was doing or to the world around him. Lost in how good the food was to the point he slurped down the soup without even noticing the brunette taking a seat across the table. Only to realize when she actually spoke.  
  
"How is it?" Ren snapped out of his eating frenzy upon hearing her voice. Looking forward to see her smiling at him softly. Mentally voicing how cute he always found that smile before blushing a bit. The latter action mostly due to realizing how he was eating in front of her.  
  
"I-it's delicious. I had no idea you were such a good cook." Ren stated honestly; feeling wonderful when he saw some pink dust the girl's cheeks. "Anyone would be lucky to have this kind of cooking done for them. You're far too kind my love~" Ren cooed which only made Makoto blush more. A compliment to her and making her red in the face. A win-win in his book.  
  
Makoto meanwhile just brushed back another lock of hair before responding. "W-well someone had to learn how to cook at home. And Sae's always so busy..." Makoto trailed off for a bit. Ren realizing he might have said the wrong thing there; knowing the strained relationship between the two Niijimas. Before he could speak though she continued. "If you want, I could make you dinner every now and then. Maybe next time we could eat together."  
  
Ren could not stop himself from beaming at that thought. A delicious meal made by and ate alongside his girlfriend? That sounded way too good to be true. Though he also realized he hadn't finished his food yet, so he simply nodded before getting back to it.   
  
"Oh Ren, please remember to cancel with Ohya-san tonight," Makoto asked him in the midst of eating. Ren- likely without realizing- simply placed his chopsticks down. Texted Ohya he had to cancel due to something coming up. And then went straight back to eating. Not noticing the way Makoto looked at him in the midst of all that. "...Ren? Why did you kiss me on the back of the neck at school the other day?"  
  
"Cause of the yoga pants," Ren said without realizing before taking another mouthful of food. Only to stop mid-chew and go wide-eyed. Why the hell did he just say that?! Makoto now looking at him with a raised brow which only made Ren's blush worsen from earlier. That wasn't like him to just splurt stuff without thinking. Just what in the world was that about?  
  
Beyond that point, Makoto remained rather quiet with a small smile on her face. Simply watching Ren continue eating as the boy blushed to himself. Wanting to keep his mouth shut before he said something else stupid.   
  
After a few minutes or so Ren placed the chopsticks down with a satisfied sigh. All the food placed in front of him gone from sight; devoured without restraint. "Thank you for the meal. It was delicious."   
  
"I'm glad you enjoyed it. Here let me-" Makoto moved to grab the dishes only for Ren to hold up his hand in a means of stopping her. The former looking a little confused before he spoke.   
  
"It's fine Makoto. Let me do it. It's the least I can do after you made me something so good to eat." He said. Makoto about to argue it but saw the determined look in his eyes, meaning he wouldn't take no for an answer. Thus she could only sigh before nodding.  
  
"Only if you're sure."  
  
"I am. Besides, it's getting late. We should be getting you to the station to head home soon." Ren mentioned upon realizing the time. Looking at his phone only to see an annoyed text from Ohya. Blinking a few times in wondering what that was about only to see he had canceled the meeting. When... When did he do that...?  
  
Interrupting this thought, Makoto stood up and approached him. "I suppose you're right. But I'll be fine on my own to the station tonight." Ren moved to protest this but was silenced as Makoto pressed a finger to his lips once more. "For now, I want you to finish up whatever you have to do, brush your teeth, and head to bed early. Okay?"  
  
"Okay," Ren responded immediately much to his own surprise. What the hell was that?! "I-I mean wait. Mako-" His words were once again interrupted... but by something a bit different this time. The girl moving her hand to the side of his lips and grabbing something. Only for Ren to watch as she pulled back a grain of rice he had somehow gotten stuck on the edge of his lips.  
  
Only to visibly tense a bit as she popped the stray piece of food into own mouth. Ren's palms getting sweaty as she let out a soft "mmm" sound before turning to him once more. "I'll text you once I get to the station. Good night my love~" Makoto said before leaning forward and pressing a soft kiss against his lips. Ren left a bit stunned by the action but unconsciously kissed back a little before they broke off. Makoto soon enough grabbing all her things before heading out the door.  
  
Leaving Ren sitting there a jumbled mess. Full and happy, but jumbled as hell. Wondering what the hell just happened...  
  
Makoto all the while felt her own cheeks redden while walking down the pathway to the station. Questioning how she managed to make that all work but was grateful it did. Pulling out her signature little notebook and turning to a new empty page.  
  
"Weakness #7. A homecooked meal. Intentions were to simply make him happy but ended up more effective than expected. Subject susceptible to suggestion and answering questions in the midst of/after eating. Will unconsciously do as asked if satisfied with food. Certain variables subject to more testing."  
  
With that all written down Makoto continued on her way to the station. Knowing there were a few holes to this weakness, but she'd iron them out soon enough. After all, she promised to make him dinner again at some point so she'd have plenty of opportunities to test things out.  
  
Trying her best to ignore the mental comment in her head about how it felt like they were a married couple in this regard. She didn't need to faint from blushing too hard after all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another chapter of Weakness is upon us! I apologize for the amount of time it took to finish this one. Ended up distracted with multiple things.
> 
> This time around I will give thanks to Andivari for some of their suggestions helping me iron out this idea. Been trying to think of something along this regard and their comment helped me get it going.
> 
> But yeah. Ren does work his ass off all the time and he deserves a good meal every now and then. And what better than a homecooked meal by your loving girlfriend?
> 
> Once again, thank you all for reading. If you have any thoughts or ideas for future Weaknesses please put them in the comments below. Thanks, and have a wonderful day. Peace~


End file.
